


Paramount

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it important to be liked, Kageyama?”</p><p>“I personally think it’s more important to keep you liking me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paramount

**paramount** |ˈparəmaʊnt|  
_adjective_

more important than anything else; supreme.

* * *

“Is it important to be liked, Kageyama?”

“I personally think it’s more important to keep you liking me.”

Rainy end-of-spring Saturday evening found Hinata on Kageyama’s bed. The owner of the bed sat on his study chair, with his long legs extended to the bed where Hinata lied on his stomach, bored with all the volleyball magazines he read since after lunch.

Hinata found that being with Kageyama was as natural as breathing. They could talk for hours about things Hinata didn’t think he would ever be able to talk about with someone else. On the other hand, they could stay silent for hours, just being next to each other, communicating without words, only through glances and touches.

That evening, they somehow talked about the era when Kageyama was a King on Kitagawa Daiichi. They tended to avoid the topic, but Kageyama was willing to talk about it sometimes after Hinata proved he could spike Kageyama’s reckless toss. After they dated, Kageyama would literally talk about everything with Hinata. He still got angry at Hinata and called him ‘Dumbass Hinata’—which turned out to be strangely endearing for Hinata and he would automatically smile at any mention of ‘dumbass’—but Kageyama turned out to be very attentive and caring boyfriend, much like he was very attentive and caring on the court like the amazing setter and boyfriend he was.

Kageyama had told Hinata that he didn’t care whether people, especially his teammates, liked him. Now he didn’t want to be liked—Kageyama still got love letters and confessions, though he had specifically mention, to every living person who inquired him about his status, that he was dating someone, that the relationship was great, and that he didn’t intend to stop it, not now, not forever—but he wanted to be accepted by at least the rest of Karasuno team.

Hinata wondered out loud whether it was important to be liked. Kageyama didn’t seem to think it was important to be liked, unless the case was being liked was specifically by Hinata Shouyou.

Kageyama frowned at Hinata, “Well, to be very frank, human relationship is… pretty damn annoying, to put it shortly, for me. You have to keep up with other person’s whim and build relationship with them. It takes time—mostly a lot of time—and you don’t always want to keep up with another people in your life. It’s really, really annoying most of the time.” Kageyama sighed, but he didn’t frown anymore. “But it’s also really wonderful. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier since I became actual teammate of everyone in Karasuno.” He eyed Hinata, smiling slightly, red to the ears, “I don’t think it was possible to me to be so happy because of someone else. I never thought I could care so much about you, Hinata.”

Hinata wanted to explode silently on spot.

Kageyama had evolved, from a dictatorial ruler of the court, who couldn’t even listen to what Hinata had to say, to a boyfriend who could admit, albeit shyly, about how much he loved Hinata and how much happy Hinata had made him. Hinata felt half like a proud parent and half like a very lucky person that Kageyama decided to like.

“Geez, Kageyama, you make me feel all embarrassed here,” Hinata chuckled, blushing as well. “You make me very happy too. I’m really thankful to have you too.”

Kageyama nodded curtly and then scooted closer to Hinata. The way Kageyama cupped his face with his large, calloused palms always made Hinata thought he’d melt on spot. Kageyama leaned down to kiss the top of Hinata’s head, then down to his forehead, then down to Hinata’s lips, where Hinata returned the kiss mouthfully, as his eyes fluttered close.

Whether it was on court or on bed, there was always this magical moment where Hinata felt that Kageyama and him weren’t two, but one.

And that was worth every annoying bit of them trying to live with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a lot of KageHina drabbles, yes, because I genuinely just sit behind the computer and typed whatever comes in mind, and the plot, if there were any, usually just came out on its own.
> 
> With that being said, this drabble is particularly inspired by Robert Waldinger's TED Talks, titled "What Makes a Good Life? Lessons from the Longest Study on Happiness", [which you can watch here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KkKuTCFvzI).
> 
> I think Kageyama would think that human relationship isn't very comfortable, but the Karasuno team, especially Hinata, added with the experience he had on Kitagawa Daiichi, had made him realised that the hardest thing he needed to work on give birth to best results. In this case, the result is his relationship with others. ... I think, ha ha.
> 
> I wish to be able to elaborate more on Waldinger's talk, but this drabble must end here. Thank you for reading it.


End file.
